The present invention further relates to a computer program, an electrical memory medium for a control and/or regulating system of an internal combustion engine, a control and/or regulating system for an internal combustion engine, and an internal combustion engine, in particular for a motor vehicle.
A method is known from the market. It is used with internal combustion engines having a vee-type cylinder arrangement, for example. Each of the two cylinder banks of an internal combustion engine of this type has its own intake duct which, in turn, has its own throttle valve. The positions of the throttle valves are adjusted independently of each other via separate position regulating circuits. A separate setpoint value is generated for each position regulating circuit in a dedicated control unit.
An object of the present invention is to further develop a method of the type mentioned in the preamble such that the corresponding internal combustion engine is as compact and economical as possible.
In a computer program, the object is attained by programming the computer program for use in a method of the type described above. In an electrical memory medium, the object is attained by storing a computer program in the electrical memory medium for use in a method of the type described above.
In a control and/or regulating system, the object is attained by programming the control and/or regulating system for use, in this case, in a method of the type described above. In an internal combustion engine, the object is attained by the fact that it includes, in this case, a control and/or regulating system which is used in a method of the type described above.